Everfree Bliss' Sonata
by Everfree Bliss
Summary: Everfree Bliss doesn't know anything about herself. She lives and works with the Apple Family while looking for answers about her past. She makes friends who help her along the way to find both her past and her cutie mark. Everfree Bliss is also my OC. This story has multiple point of views the main ones being Luna and Everfree Bliss. She is not a princess and never will be. She is
1. In The Forest Alone And Getting Found

A little orange and red zebra stripped alicorn filly with rainbow hair wakes up in the middle of the dark scary Forest known as the Everfree forest. I wander around the forest for what seems like hours. The first thing I say is "W-Where am I?"

Crunch Crunch Crunch the sound of twigs breaking starts getting closer. Soon I see a figure five feet... Four feet it's still getting closer it is only two feet away. The figure is now right on top of me I feel it breathing on me as I fall to the ground crying and panicking. As I laid their crying and panicking the figure started to speak to me "You ok little Pardner?'" I nod my head as she continues "Hop on mah back and ah will bring you to mah families farm."

I hop on the strange mares back and she trots with me on her back all the way to her farm which only took a few minutes. I had jumped off her back onto the flooring in her home and I fall to the ground with a thud feeling to exhausted to move. What seemed to be her two siblings quickly came running to the door to investigate the noise. "AppleJack are you ok?" Asked the small yellow pony with a red mane and bow.

"Ahm fine AppleBloom but this little one doesn't seem to be" AppleJack is a orange mare with a yellow mane and a brown Stetsons hat.

"AJ where did you find 'er?" Asked the big red stallion with the orange mane and brown horse collar

"AJ, Big Mac will she be ok?" Asked the young filly in a worried tone

AppleJack just nodded "Apple Bloom all she need is food, water and some rest because she must of had a very scary day in the Everfree Forest."

"I will make a bed for 'er" said Big Mac trotting up the stairs.

AppleJack carried me to a room and set me down on the make shift bed Big Macintosh made for me. Soon I heard AppleJack singing me a song.

"Hush now, little Filly

You're loved by all you know

You'll never lose their friendship

No matter where you go"

Soon I started to drift to sleep feeling safe and cared for.

"There ain't no call to worry

So don't you cry or fret

You have ponies by who love you so

Your future will shine brighter yet"

Just before I fall into a deep sleep I say "I am sorry if this is trouble and Thank you"

"Heh she needs this especially after today wouldn't you agree Big Mac?" asks AppleJack

"Eeyup" Stated Big Mac "But we should bring 'er to the princesses soon AJ and as for you Apple Bloom it is time for bed."

Apple Bloom trots over to her brothers bedroom and grabs a teddy. Once she had the teddy she came back and placed it beside me as her two siblings watched in aww. "Wait!" Apple Bloom says in a unusual tone "If we bring 'er to the princesses we need no one to know about er yet"

"yer right SugarCube and lucky for us Twilight forgot one of her spell books and this spell book has a spell to change 'er appearance temporarily." Applejack said

Apple Bloom looked at her then at each other and nodded in agreement. Before leaving AppleJack sang a similar song to what she sang to me to Apple Bloom then they left and we fell asleep.

"Big Mac" AppleJack says "I am going to send a letter to the Princesses telling them we are coming to meet them tomorrow." AppleJack grabs her ink, quill and Scroll she starts writing:

'Dear Princesses,

We are coming to Canterlot tomorrow for an important meeting and we are coming with a friend who is disguised by a spell. This is some strange news and we are keeping her secret. We don't know her name she seems to be happy but we still need to talk about her because we can't hide her from the public and she can't use this spell forever I am sorry if we are interupting anything tomorrow.

From,

The Apple Family'

Canterlot~Luna's Point of View

"Dear sister" I say "we received a letter from the Apple family saying they are going to meet with us tomorrow over an important issue."

"Ok I will get some guest rooms ready and I will cancel the morning court so we can discuss this important issue sister." Said Celestia

I go to tend to the night court which is usually uneventful and I also help ponies within their dreams by entering the domain only I can enter called the Dreamscape. The first one I enter is a new one yet it comes from a filly who I should have known about for quite a while. As I enter this filly's dream it looks scary and in the Center of the dream lays the filly all alone seeming to be crying.

"Why is thy crying little one?" I ask in a sweet and calm tone

"I am crying because I don't know where I am and I do-" All of a sudden I am forced out of her dream by a strange force.

"What was she going to say and why were we forced out of her dream we will have to research that tomorrow for now we must continue our duties!" I say

I continue my duties for the night everyonce in a while checking to see if I am able to enter her dream to help her but every time I try I get forced out. Soon the sun will rise then my sister and I will have to see what the letter The Apple Family sent us is about.


	2. Spells, Meeting Princesses, and Check up

Canterlot day~Luna's Point Of View

"Morning dear sister hath's thou prepared thou self for when thy subjects arrive?" I ask as I enter our dining hall.

"Oh LuLu there is no need for you to speak that way now we have a new way of speaking that is less complicated" Celestia looks at Luna who has a worried expression, "is something wrong Luna?"

"Oh it's just last night a little filly who was having a bad dream seems to be able to block me out." I stated to Tia

Ponyville-Everfree Bliss' Point Of View

It is daytime here on the farm and it is busy getting ready to go to Canterlot. Last night was weird I had a dream of another like me but yet so different she appeared in my dream then disappeared just as quickly.

"Mornin' little filly" The pony called Applejack said while getting some items packed away for AppleBloom and me. I just gave her a blank expression as I laid there snuggling the teddy.

"AJ! We are ready to leave yer two need to hurry!" Called AppleBloom up the stairs.

As I start to light my horn for a spell a knock came at the door.

"AppleJack you home? I forgot one of my books!" AppleJack opened the door enough to stick her head out and she saw her friend a purple pony with mid-dark purple hair with a pink and light purple streak in her hair

"Hi T-Twilight we were about to leave but when we are back we can get it for yer." AppleJack said as I finish the spell to look like a Earth pony Filly.

"Ok AJ see ya later!" she said as she trotted off

Soon we left the farm and got to the train station. Once we were on I held the toy they called Mrs. Smarty Pants close to me and looked out the window

"What is yer name?" She had asked me

"My n-name is well I-I actually don't know my n-name." I stuttered

After I said that we all rode on in silence and I was trying to not get scared on the ride till I heard a loud thud and lost my concentration from my spell making the apples panic and through a blanket on me before anyone notices.

"Are yer ok SugarCube?" Asked AppleJack

I give her a small nod and I use the spell I learnt again. Little did we know we were in for a big surprise. As we reach the train station and the wheels screech I plug my ears and give a little whine showing that I didn't like the noise. When we got off there were two tall ponies with wings spread wide and horns alight.

"Welcome Apple family we came to pick you all up and bring you to the castle." The tall white one with a flowing mane called Princess Celestia by everypony.

Once she finished talking she took us to the castle via teleportation. She showed us the castle and our rooms. "And this is your room... Connected to AppleBloom and AppleJack." She said before leading us to the dining room "Luna should be here soon she was just doing some research."

Soon a blue-violet Alicorn entered with a flowing blue mane named and sat at the table as we ate I could hear little conversations all around me before I asked. "L-Luna was it...it you?"

"Was what me?" Inquired Luna

"My...dream were you i-in it?"

All of a sudden the room went silent to everypony else's ears but mine I could hear the ponies moving, arguing and lots of other noises others couldn't hear. I started to get scared and chew on my mane.

"Yes...yes it was I...are you ok little one?" Asked Luna in a sweet tone.

"So loud" I whispered "it's too loud."

Everypony went silent trying to listen to what I heard... Nothing they heard nothing. They all of a sudden looked at me with worried faces making me sink in my seat, slide to the ground to hide and chew on my Rainbow mane.

"So she's an Alicorn~" Luna dragged on the word while receiving nods from around the table "Well we will ask the doctors here to keep this a secret as we get her into a medical check up for most likely her first time."

We finished breakfast and we got ready for my first hospital visit. It took us a while to get ready which included bathing I had to bathe with AppleBloom just so they could make sure I was safe. After we all had a bath we got teleported to the Hospital Celestia and Luna hiding me with there wings.

At Canterlot hospital~Everfree Bliss' POV

"Sir we have a new 'special' pony in equestria who will need a check up to make sure she is healthy" said Celestia being secretive with the male receptionist. He gave her a slight nod and motioned for us to follow him he took us to a open Examination room. He got me to sit on a hard bed as he grabbed a checkboard and his stethoscope.

"First we need to have a name so we have her new medical records so what's her name?" He asked looking at us from one to another "oh I see so she has no name?" We all gave him a simple nod. "Well dear how about you give yourself a name"

"My s-self a name? Ok! Well w-what was that p-place I was f-found in?" I asked and I received many questioning looks. "N-Nevermind"

"SugarCube you were found in the Everfree Forest why?" Asked AppleJack

"I-I want to b-be named Everfree B-Bliss!" I smiled happily

Celestia gave the doctor a nod and he wrote down my name. His stethoscope had been previously been run under warm water so it wouldn't feel cold on my fur. We were a third of the way through the check up and getting my medical records done when there was a lot Banging on the doors and saying "Let me in! I will find her and she will be removed from where she doesn't belong" I first just hated the yelling and the noise when I realized who's voice it was.


End file.
